jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Gwiazdka Angel/Bo czymże jest miłość?/@comment-26667678-20160119202011/@comment-26667678-20160120215039
Wiesz, gdybym teraz była tam, gdzie ty, roześmiałabym się szczerze. I wcale nie ze złośliwości, raczej satysfakcji. Dlaczego? Ponieważ moja metoda wielkiego CAPa poskutkowała, co więcej, przyniosła niemal identyczne efekty, jakich oczekiwałam. Zgodnie z obietnicą, wyjaśnię teraz, o co w tym chodzi. 1.Do wyjaśnienia skrótu, którego użyłam przy wspominaniu o mojej metodzie, zastosowałam trzy słowa: cudzysłów, aluzja i pozór. Idąc po kolei, sprawa przedstawia się następująco: - Cudzysłów – to znak przestankowy, używany w wielu przypadkach. Zwykle są to takie sytuacje: chęć zacytowania wypowiedzi lub opinii kogoś innego; tworzenie tzw. nowych słów; po to, aby w nieszablonowy sposób wyrazić swoje zdanie; ukazać błąd lub po prostu uwidocznić ironię/sarkazm (albo swoistą nieprawdę) zawarte w słowie bądź wypowiedzeniu. Zasada ta znalazła zastosowanie m.in. w moim opisie poszczególnych elementów tej pamiętnej epistoły. Podam przykład: słowo ,,mój” – tutaj zależało mi na ukazaniu tej właśnie swoistej nieprawdy. Czemu? Dlatego, że ten pogląd dotyczący Czkawki oraz te związane z nim porównania, tak naprawdę nie były moje. Ale poczekaj, kolejny przykład: ,,szlachetna”. Użyłam tego słowa jako określenia słowa ,,idea”, ale jako określenia ironicznego, niezgodnego z prawdą. Posłużyło mi to do ukazania zawartego w tej części tzw. moralnego błędu, czyli tego poglądu, który na początku wydawał się poprawny, sprawiedliwy i dobry, ale z biegiem czasu okazało się, że jest inaczej. Dowodów na to, że wzięcie w cudzysłów słów w mojej wypowiedzi nie jest czystym przypadkiem, jest wiele, pozwolisz więc, że nie będę kontynuować, za to wytłumaczę, czemu to miało służyć. Jak już powiedziałam, początek wiadomości został napisany w duchu radykalnego konserwatyzmu. Wyglądało to, jakbym naprawdę tak myślała, od początku do końca, ponieważ wyraziłam tę ,,moją” opinię bardzo stanowczo i w taki sposób, że zdawało się, iż jestem święcie przekonana o prawdziwości mojego poglądu. To niezupełnie prawda. Zostało to wykorzystane, aby ukazać jedną stronę mojej, lecz nie tylko, natury. Ale uwaga, małe sprostowanie, po części zgadzam się, a po części nie z poglądami konserwatystów, jednak nie tych radykałów, ale rozsądnych, sprawiedliwych i dobrych ludzi. Tłumaczy to moje stwierdzenie, że tamte poglądy nie były moje, ponieważ były zbyt radykalne i niesprawiedliwe. Mnie zaś samej, jako człowiekowi i obywatelowi, odpowiada bardziej wizja liberałów i chadeków, zwracających uwagę na wolność jednostki oraz sprawiedliwość bardziej niż na naród. Zapytasz pewnie, po co w takim wypadku tamto pisałam, skoro to nie moje. Dlatego, że zależało mi, aby w pewnym sensie ukryć moje prawdziwe stanowisko. Nie wyjaśnię tego na razie, gdyż chcę tę tutaj retrospekcję podsumować nieco później, kiedy wytłumaczę więcej spraw. A dopóki zajmujemy się jeszcze tym tematem, chciałabym powiedzieć coś do ciebie, Angel, i reszty. Ludzie, którzy czytacie tę wiadomość, przeproście, proszę, ode mnie wszystkich znanych wam konserwatystów za ukazanie ich w tym nieco niekorzystnym świetle i powiedzcie im, że w pełni szanuję ich stanowisko. Wiem, w czym rzecz, ponieważ sama mam wśród bliskich takiego właśnie konserwatystę. Jest, co prawda, dość porywczy, a jego opinie czasem naprawdę radykalne i nieco nieuzasadnione, ale to jeden z najwspanialszych ludzi, jakich znam. To on nauczył mnie wielu, wielu rzeczy i dzięki niemu uczę się coraz lepiej poznawać świat. No, ale pora znowu podjąć przerwany temat. Przechodzimy teraz do słowa numer dwa. Było to słówko ,,aluzja”. Domyślasz się może, Angel, dlaczego się tu pojawiło? Owszem, jeśli właśnie pomyślałaś, że nawiązuje ono do naszych najwcześniejszych komentarzy i twojego zarzutu dotyczącego płytkości moich opisów osobowości postaci, to masz rację. Co za tym idzie? Odpowiedź jest krótka: miałam zamiar ukazać moje poglądy tylko na JEDNEJ płaszczyźnie. A to z kolei sprowadza się do tej mojej chęci ukrycia prawdziwej opinii. Za niedługo wszystko wytłumaczę, spokojnie. I ostatnie słowo: pozór. Nie muszę już chyba wyjaśniać jego przeznaczenia ( patrz poprzednie akapity). 2. Błędy. I to jest największy, moim zdaniem, paradoks: byłam ich niemal bankowo pewna, pomimo to zdecydowałam się opublikować odpowiedź. Wbrew pozorom, sprawa nie jest taka prosta, jak się wydaje. O ile w przypadku pierwszej wiadomości (przyznaję się ;-)) nie zwróciłam na nie uwagi i zwyczajnie je przeoczyłam, o tyle w przypadku epistoły, sprawa ma się nieco inaczej. Dokonam ponownego podziału na podpunkty, ponieważ w każdym wypadku mamy do czynienia z czym innym: a) Pierwszy akapit dotyczący Czkawki i te porównania – tutaj wystąpił błąd, polegający na zbyt obrazowym porównaniu, które okazało się niezupełnie zgodne z prawdą. Umożliwiło to odsunięcie na dalszy plan mojego autentycznego poglądu, który był związany z uprzedmiotowieniem ludzi (pamiętasz? Chciałabym coś wtrącić: po trosze zgadzam się z tobą, że u Czkawki i Astrid faktycznie zachodzi pewna równość, bo ,,oni oboje należą do siebie nawzajem”. Nie znaczy to jednak, iż jestem za zastąpieniem mojego poglądu twoim albo twojego moim, raczej za ich połączeniem, bo wtedy opinia będzie obiektywna). Miałam jednak pełną tego świadomość. b) Ta nieszczęsna namiętność i przyjaźń. W tym wypadku, owszem, zdawałam sobie sprawę z popełnionych błędów, ale nie do końca umiałam sprecyzować, gdzie są. Faktycznie, czasem naprawdę miewam problemy z formułowaniem jednoznacznych wniosków, choć tu niezupełnie o to chodziło. Właściwie powinnam ci podziękować, bo to ty wskazałaś, gdzie leży pies pogrzebany; dziękuję więc, bo to także nauka dla mnie;-). Zależało mi na pokazaniu zależności pomiędzy przyjaźnią i miłością w związku i ich znaczenia. Wybacz mi, że trochę świadomie, trochę nieświadomie przeinaczyłam twoje słowa. Te operacje sprowadzają się do głównego celu i na pewno nie jest nim ignorowanie rozmówcy. c) I na koniec – te porównania i symbole. Ich zastosowanie nie miało absolutnie żadnego celu, poza uplastycznieniem opisu. Tyle. Jeszcze te nawiązania do spraw obywatelskich, gry w skojarzenia i w zagadki. Dziwne w samym środku rozmowy, nie? Mam zamiar wytłumaczyć teraz, czemu to wszystko miało służyć oraz dlaczego nie powiedziałam od razu, wprost, o co mi chodzi i jakie jest moje prawdziwe zdanie. Otóż niezbyt, szczerze mówiąc, mogłam. Napisałaś, że logika nakazuje, aby poprawiać znalezione błędy, a ja tego nie zrobiłam. Zastanawiasz się pewnie, dlaczego. Oto wyjaśnienie. Od samego początku wydawałaś mi się, Angel, niezwykle inteligentną osobą. Zauważyłam, ze lubisz poprawiać innych, jeśli wiesz, że się mylą lub nie formułują dość dokładnie swoich argumentów. Zaciekawiło mnie to. Moje zainteresowanie wzmogła jeszcze twoja spostrzegawczość i łatwość wychwytywania różnych szczególików. Nie ukrywam więc, że chciałam cię trochę posprawdzać, zobaczyć, z kim mam do czynienia, ale nie po to, aby podważyć i zanegować twoje zdanie, lecz aby przekonać się, jak sobie poradzisz z długą i zawiłą wypowiedzią, no i przy okazji nauczyć się czegoś ;) To wszystko nie było od początku zaplanowane – ta chytra koncepcja narodziła się w mojej głowie mniej więcej w czasie pisania epistołki. Bardziej lub mniej świadomie więc, zaniechałam poprawienia błędów. A ty pomimo rozbudowanej treści mojej pracy zachowałaś czujność i nie dałaś, mówiąc kolokwialnie, zrobić się w bambuko. Gratulacje, test u mnie masz zdany ;-). Przepraszam tylko za tę niekonwencjonalną, zwariowaną, czasochłonną i chwilami irytującą formę sprawdzenia, czy to, co o tobie myślałam, to prawda. Okazało się, że tak; mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zabrałam ci zbyt dużo czasu i że nie poczułaś się urażona tym, co stwierdziłam oraz tym, że nie przedstawiłam mojego stanowiska zupełnie zgodnie z prawdą ( zaznaczam, wbrew wszystkiemu nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru cię okłamać). Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której wcześniej nie wspominałam. Wytłumaczyłam ci już, jaki sens miały te wszystkie dziwaczne manewry. Tak się składa, że miałam w tym jeszcze jeden interes, mianowicie, chciałam sprowadzić naszą dyskusję na bardziej ,,ludzkie” tory. Jak ci pewnie wiadomo, napisanie mojego pierwszego komentarza podyktowane było chęcią przedstawienia, a potem także obrony mojego stanowiska. Zaczęła się wymiana psychologicznych wykładów. W porządku. Później jednak okazało się to bez sensu, toteż wymyśliłam grę w skojarzenia, a potem zagadkę. Dlaczego było to bezsensowne? Wiedziałam, że taka wojna przydługich komentarzy, naszpikowanych poglądami, opiniami, pouczeniami i prawdami moralnymi, jest bzdurna, bo w miarę rozwijania się dyskusji nie doprowadzi do niczego, poza, oczywiście, moją frustracją i twoim znudzeniem, a wszystko z bardzo prostego powodu: moje argumenty prawie zawsze przegrywałyby z twoimi. A poza tym… miało to też związek z tym, jak mnie potraktowałaś. Nie myśl, że się obraziłam, bo nie było o co. Pozwolę sobie jednak zamieścić prawdopodobny bieg wydarzeń ( nie sugeruję, że koniecznie tak musi być): Po przeczytaniu mojego pierwszego komentarza zastanowiłaś się chwilkę, po czym zabrałaś do odpisywania. Uszanowałaś moje zdanie, ale dopatrzyłaś się w mojej wypowiedzi błędów i niedopowiedzeń. Wytłumaczyłaś mi, kulturalnie, a jakże, w czym dokładnie rzecz. Mój następny komentarz ucieszył cię trochę, bo lubisz zagłębiać się w drugiego człowieka. Przedstawiłaś mi dokładnie swój punkt widzenia. Moja następna wiadomość sprawiła, że twoje brwi ściągnęły się. W miejscach, gdzie się ze mną zgadzałaś, przyznałaś mi rację , ale inne wywołały twoje niezadowolenie. Znalazłaś też te niepoprawione błędy. I znowu mi wszystko dokładnie wyjaśniłaś. Twój ówczesny stosunek do mnie przypominał nieco stosunek doświadczonego żołnierza do nowicjusza, którego trzeba poprawić i uprzejmie, lecz stanowczo naprowadzić na właściwe tory. I ty to zrobiłaś. Moje pytanie o poglądy, ,,Liberał czy konserwatystka?” , rozbawiło cię nieco, uznałaś je za podyktowane zwykłą ciekawością, może nawet nieco żartobliwe, więc odpowiedziałaś z lekkim przymrużeniem oka. Moje kolejne komentarze zdziwiły cię, a potem zupełnie zbiły z tropu. Podejrzewam, że lubisz mieć wszystko dokładnie podane, by móc wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski, a ja pozbawiłam cię tej możliwości, co cię trochę zdenerwowało, zwłaszcza, że byłaś i chyba wciąż jesteś niewyspana i nic ci się nie chce. Z rozdrażnieniem więc mi odpisałaś, potem starając się to jakoś nie za długo wytłumaczyć. Kiedy zadałam ci dwa ostatnie pytania, wtedy ty, mając wciąż w pamięci moje niedoskonałe wcześniejsze publikacje, niemal z góry założyłaś, że znowu czegoś nie zrozumiałam lub coś przeoczyłam, albo w ogóle rozpatrzyłam jakiś inny aspekt niż trzeba. I nie mogę ci się dziwić. Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale podejrzewam, że tak właśnie było. Sprawiło to, że sceptycznie podchodziłaś do tego, co pisałam. Stąd właśnie nieporozumienia. Nie wspominając już o tym, że żadna z nas nie lubi, kiedy się jej na siłę wciska swoje poglądy, a już szczególnie, kiedy te poglądy są niezgodne z własnymi. Poza tym, bez urazy, ale odniosłam wrażenie, że nie jesteś przyzwyczajona do tego, aby dyskutować z tobą w tak dziwny, ale dość urozmaicony sposób. No, przynajmniej tu na Wiki, na stronie twojego bloga, gdzie przeważnie albo cię chwalą albo ostro krytykują i znikają bez słowa wyjaśnienia, albo tłumaczą się TOBIE ze swoich błędów bądź dodają jakieś pojedyncze opinie i po jednym czy dwóch komentarzach i tak przyznają ci rację. Ci, którzy wręcz się z tobą kłócą, ale tak naprawdę, pojawiają się raczej rzadko. A szkoda, bo widać, że lubisz dyskutować i nieźle ci to wychodzi, ale chyba w świecie wirtualnym nie masz ku temu wielu okazji. No chyba, że znowu czegoś nie wzięłam pod uwagę, np. komentarzy z dalszych stron ;-) Wyjaśniłam ci wszystko najdokładniej jak potrafiłam. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz. Czy chcesz porozmawiać teraz po ludzku, a nie jak rektor uniwersytetu oksfordzkiego z profesorem filozofii? Pozdrawiam, CNF Ps. Angel, proszę, błagam i zaklinam – możesz się nie zgadzać z tym, co myślę, możesz mnie skrytykować, wyśmiać, pochwalić, zignorować albo zrobić wielkie oczy, ale nie pisz w odpowiedzi czegoś typu: ,,nie rozumiem cię”, ,,masz nie po kolei w głowie” albo ,,tylko wszystko niepotrzebnie komplikujesz”, bo przeciwnym wypadku chyba z miejsca stracę szacunek do twoich inteligentnych i dojrzałych charakterystyk. Wiem, że nie znosisz subiektywizmu i jednoaspektowości przy opisywaniu wielowarstwowych i złożonych charakterów. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że sama taki masz. A kolejna taka osoba właśnie skończyła pisać tę wiadomość. Nie rozpatruj więc treści w niej zawartej na jednej płaszczyźnie. Nie łam własnych zasad. CNF